


we’ve got faith

by tinyjamspoons



Series: all’s well that ends well (to end up with you) [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dogs, M/M, apparently when i’m sleep deprived i can’t think of a good title so it’s subject to change, literally pure fluff, they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjamspoons/pseuds/tinyjamspoons
Summary: ‘ How would you like to be a parent?” comes Jack’s voice from their small living room.Laughing, Davey takes his coat off. “Well literally every one of our friends has called me ‘Mom’ at some point, so by now—”There’s a small bark from the general direction of Jack. ‘(or, more modern au fluff!! they get a dog)
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: all’s well that ends well (to end up with you) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021939
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	we’ve got faith

**Author's Note:**

> been a hot second since i posted anything, but i’ve actually had this ready for a couple months and didn’t bother to post it? 
> 
> (time to figure out how to make a series and order the works yippee)

Davey walks into the warm apartment and sets his bag down. “Honey, I’m home,” he calls teasingly.

“Great! How would you like to be a parent?” comes Jack’s voice from their small living room. 

Laughing, Davey takes his coat off. “Well literally every one of our friends has called me ‘Mom’ at some point, so by now—”

There’s a small bark from the general direction of Jack. Davey freezes, then hangs his coat up and walks quickly. “Jack, if you’ve got a dog, I swear,” he says on his way into the living room. 

When he gets there, Jack is on the couch with a small puppy on his lap, grinning. “Surprise?”

Davey laughs incredulously and sits down next to him. “Where did you even get this?”

With an overly dramatic insulted look, Jack says, “ _Her_ name is _Faith_.” He smiles down at the puppy, and Davey has to admit; she _is_ adorable. She’s tiny, with black fur and big brown eyes, and right now she’s trying to climb up Jack’s arm enthusiastically. 

“Fine, then how did you get _Faith_?” Davey asks, lips twitching but refusing to be swayed (no matter how sweet she is). 

“She’s one of Mama’s dog Hazel’s puppies! They’re finally big enough to adopt and this is the one she let me name when they were born and today when I was visiting she wouldn’t leave me alone and just _look at this little girl isn’t she so cute? Yes she is_!” By the end, he’s baby-talking and staring directly into Faith’s eyes, and Davey can’t stop himself from giggling. He loves seeing Jack this happy, and the puppy is very cute. 

While he’s watching, Faith licks Jack on the nose and squirms out of his grip, bouncing across him and over to Davey. Jack laughs delightedly. “Aww, she wants her new dad!” 

Davey gives him a warning look, but scoops Faith up with his hands. She barks and tries to bite his ring, and Davey laughs, scratching under her chin. “Would we even be able to keep her here?”

Jack perks up. “Yeah! I checked and our landlord is fine with it, and this place isn’t huge but Mama already mostly potty-trained her and there’s a lawn out front so we just need to get a leash—and a crate and grooming stuff and toys and treats and _food_ , shit that’s important. Anyway. You’re okay with it?” 

Davey looks down at the puppy in his arms, then up at Jack’s hopeful face, and nods, smiling. “Let’s do it.”  
Jack grins enthusiastically and kisses him, short and quick, then jumps up. “Great, I’ll make a list of stuff we need for her and we can go to PetSmart later!”  
After he leaves, Davey gets his phone out and texts Sarah a picture of Faith. 

_Hey Saz meet your niece_

Her reply comes a few seconds later.

_OH MY GOD I LOVE HER_

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you for reading!! comment if u enjoyed i crave the Validation


End file.
